Play 3 cards of love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Jessie / Luke / Emma. Not for kids! The sequel to 'Okay it's more forbidden love'


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**Play 3 cards of love**

**Emma Ross can't sleep so she decides to go down to the kitchen and eat a sandwich, but when she walk past Luke's room she hear a sound that she's never heard before, at least not in real life. It's...moans of pleasure and there's no doubt about it. The voice belong to Jessie.**

Making sure to be as silent as possible, Emma peek through the half-open door and sees Luke fucking Jessie from behind.

Luke fuck Jessie really hard and fast.

At first Emma thinks that Luke might be trying to rape Jessie, but when Emma hear the words Jessie moans she understands that Jessie love what Luke's doing to her.

"Mmmm, yeah! Fuck me hard and wild, Luke. It feels so dang nice." moans Jessie.

Seeing her brother and nanny having sex makes Emma wet down in her lady-parts.

"Ooohhh, yes!" thinks Emma as she put her hand down her pyjama-pants and start to slowly rub her soft pussy.

Emma's eyes are locked on the sexy scene taking place before her eyes as she masturbate.

"Luke, please hold your horses a bit. I gotta go pee. Back in a few." says Jessie.

"Sure, babe. Me and my big dick will be waiting for you." says Luke as he gently pull out his dick from Jessie's beautiful pussy.

Jessie get up and walk towards the door.

Since she so turned on, Emma doesn't notice Jessie walking towards her before it's too late.

"Emma, what the hell are you...?" says Jessie in an angry tone.

"Shit...this wasn't supposed to..." says Emma as she quickly remove her hand from her own pussy, her voice weak, showing how shy and embarrassed she feel.

"Okay, Emma, how much did you see?" says Jessie in a hard cold tone, now being all strict nanny instead of sexy slut like she was only a minute ago.

"You being fucked by my brother." says Emma, who is too embarrassed to look Jessie in the eyes right now.

"Nobody can know about what Luke and I are doing. If you're thinking about telling your parents about this I'll hurt you, okay? Luke and me love each other and your parents can never find out, cause if they do they won't let me be the nanny for you kids anymore and I really need this job." says Jessie.

"I won't tell mom and dad...if you and Luke agree to do something for me." says Emma, now confident again.

"And what do you want...?" says Luke as he walk over to the two girls.

"I wanna have sex. I'm a virgin...sort of. I've only done masturbation and I really wanna know what a real fuck feels like. Please, have a threesome with me." says Emma.

"What do ya say? How does a 3-way fuck with you nanny and older sister sound, huh? Sexy?" says Jessie to Luke.

Luke thinks for about 10 seconds and then says with a smile "That could be fun and I'd think it will be cool to be my big-sissie's first fuck-stallion. Let's do it, Jessica."

Jessie whisper something to Luke who then goes up to Emma, pull her into the room, close the door and then begin to slowly free her from her pink jammies.

"Luke. Jessie. Be gentle with me. It's my first real fuck." says Emma.

"We'll go easy on you, sis." says Luke.

"Yes, of course." says Jessie with a sexy smile.

Jessie shows Emma how to get in position on all 4 so Luke can do her from behind.

"Sweetie, just stand here on the bed like this and soon you'll get to feel Luke doin' ya from behind. He's got a big dick, but I think you'll actually enjoy it, even if it is your first time." says Jessie in a calm friendly voice, trying her best to make sure that Emma isn't too nervous.

"Jessica, is Emma ready?" says Luke.

"Sure, let me just warm her up a bit and you'll get to fuck her." says Jessie.

Jessie start to lick Emma's pussy.

"Oooohhh, mmmm!" moans Emma as her pussy get super-wet.

"Luke, she's all wet now. Come here and enter her cute pussy." says Jessie.

With a smile on his face and his hard dick ready Luke walk over to the bed and slowly and gently begin to push his dick into his sister's tight pussy.

"Big shit, she's very tight." says Luke, trying to get the full length into Emma the way he always does with Jessie.

"Push more, Luke. Her pussy will soon adjust to your awesome dick. Girls who's never been fucked can be kinda difficult to penetrate, but she's horny so I think it is gonna be okay." says Jessie.

Luke soon feels that Emma's pussy open up a little so that his dick can slide in.

"Awwww, yes!" moans Emma with pleasure as Luke's dick hit the back-wall of her little young pussy.

Emma is lucky to be one of few girls who doesn't bleed when her pussy-barrier is being broken.

Luke and Jessie are surprised and happy when they notice that Emma doesn't bleed from her pussy.

"Emma, now you'll get fucked." whisper Luke as he slowly begins to fuck Emma in a gentle way.

"So, how does she feel...?" says Jessie.

"Not as good as you, but she's still a nice fuck." says Luke as he smile towards Jessie.

"Go faster, bro." says Emma in a low tone.

Luke begins to fuck Emma faster.

"OMG, yes!" screams Emma with pleasure as she get her first really powerful orgasm.

"Yes, sis! Cum for me...good girl, yes." says Luke.

"Luke, pull out when ya cum. Emma's not on the pill, remember." says Jessie.

Luke pull out and cum all over Emma's round butt.

"What's that...?" says Emma confused when she feel Luke's warm sticky cum on her skin.

"That's sperm aka dick-cream." says Jessie as she giggle a bit.

"Wow, sis! You are sexy." says Luke.

"Thanks!" says Emma.

"Emma, did you love your first fuck?" says Jessie.

"Yeah, totally! Luke was much better than I thought. I understand why you like him so much. He's got a big dick. Just like in porn-movies." says Emma.

"I know. Luke's a true sexual stallion with a natural fuck-talent and a much bigger dick than most guys his age." says Jessie.

"Jessie, I need to find myself a guy of my own, cause Luke's your fuck-buddy, right...?" says Emma.

"Yes he is mine, but if you're lucky maybe I can share him with you again if you need a hard fuck." says Jessie.

"Sorry, but no. I prefer Jessie." says Luke.

"Emma, I'm really sorry, but seems like he only wants me." says Jessie.

"That's okay. I kinda knew that he love you and I'm his sister so it would be wrong for me to fuck with him again anyways." says Emma.

"We hope that you know how to fuck now." says Luke to Emma.

"I do know it now, Luke. Thanks to you and Jessie for teaching me." says Emma.

**The End.**


End file.
